Information handling systems (referred to generally herein as “computers”) exist in many forms, from pocket-sized devices, personal digital assistants, cellular phones, and the like, to personal computers, servers, rack-mounted systems, and mainframes. The manufacture and assembly of such computers generally involves the mounting of computer hardware, computer devices, modular components and the like (referred to generally as “computer assemblies”) in the computer. Personal computers (including notebooks, desktops and laptops), servers, and the like generally include one or more computer assemblies, such as computer drives, for storing or accessing information. Computer drives include so-called hard drives, as well as 5¼-inch drives for CD-ROMS and digital versatile disks (DVD), 3½-inch drives for floppy discs, and the like. These computer assemblies are typically added to increase the functionality of the computer, as may be desired by a user.
The installation of computer assemblies, including the drives referred to above, may sometimes be time-consuming or suffer from various other drawbacks and disadvantages. For example, drives and other user-accessible computer assemblies generally need to be mounted relative to the computer chassis at a certain, predetermined position so that the user-visible part of the drive is in the right position relative to the rest of the computer. So, for example, if the computer has a bezel, face-plate, or other exterior surface accessed by the user to operate the computer, it is generally desirable for the drives or other user-accessible computer assemblies to be mounted to the computer chassis to be aligned or otherwise correctly positioned relative to such exterior surface of the computer.
The correct positioning of drives and other computer assemblies relative to the chassis to which they are mounted is also complicated when the assembler cannot see the mounting holes typically found in such drives to line them up with the corresponding locations on the chassis. Still further difficulties may arise in cases where small screws or other fasteners are required to be inserted in correspondingly small mounting holes on the drives, again such process being even more difficult with limited or no visibility to whether the mounting holes of the drive are correctly positioned relative to the computer chassis.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device or method for easing the installation of a computer assembly, such as a drive, into a corresponding computer chassis.